Doce Ilusão
by Miss Delilah
Summary: Depois de várias investidas frustadas de Tiago, ele decide ficar com sua paixão em segredo. Muitos jogos sentimentais e explosões podem acontecer quando Lílian percebe o que realmente sente por Tiago.
1. Jogos Sentimentais

**Doce Ilusão**

**Sumário: Depois de várias investidas frustadas de Tiago, ele decide ficar com sua paixão em segredo. Muitos jogos sentimentais e explosões podem acontecer quando Lílian percebe o que realmente sente pode Tiago.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, infelizmente, não me pertence. Quer chá?**

_**1º Capítulo: Jogos Sentimentais**_

Passou o olhar rapidamente pela mesa da Grifinória, e pousou, inevitavelmente, no grupinho auto-intitulado Marotos.

Afinal, quem não conseguiria olhar para eles? Gesticulando, rindo alto, e passando a mão pelo cabelo para deixá-lo cada vez mais bagunçado, se é que era possível.

Eles eram insuportáveis, mas conseguiam, de alguma forma desconhecida para ela, conquistar grande parte da população feminina de Hogwarts.

Observou o mais irritante deles por alguns minutos, revoltos cabelos preto, olhos mel, alto, magro.Não podia negar, ele era bonito, mas não a fazia sentir aquela sensação estranha que deveria.

Balançou a cabeça, tirando o irritante de seus pensamentos e se concentrando na próxima aula.

Bom dia, Lilly!Reconheceu a voz de Halley Graham na hora.

'Dia, Hal. Conseguiu acordar no meio daquele bom sonho?

Bom sonho? Que sonho?A amiga tinha uma grande interrogação no olhar, que a fez rir.

Você, quando eu ia te acordar, estava rindo.Era óbvio, ela estava sonhando com alguém que gostava. Só que ela ainda não tinha contado quem era essa pessoa.

Eu estava?Confirmou com a cabeça, tentando segurar o riso. Hal se sentou ao seu lado e se serviu de uma generosa porção de torrada com geléia.

Por incrível que pareça.Ela disse, depois de mastigar toda a torrada.Eu não me lembro do sonho.

E você se lembra de alguma coisa?Comentou e riu ainda mais ao ver o rosto de falsa mágoa dela.

Esperou ela terminar o café da manhã e foram juntas para a próxima aula.

Se sentou no meio da sala e ficou olhando os alunos entrarem em pares, trios e quartetos pela grande porta da sala de aula. A Corvinal, turma que dividiam a aula, se sentaram do outro lado da sala e observou uma única menina vir para o lado da Grifinória com um sorriso de orelha-a-orelha, ela foi para o final da sala. Algum tempo depois, se lembrou dela. Era Jacqueline Belton, estudava no quinto ano, era bastante popular na escola.

Voltou seus olhos para onde ela tinha ido, e viu que ela estava do lado de Tiago Potter, que estava novamente mexendo no cabelo e sorrindo para a garota. Revirou os olhos e voltou à atenção para a professora que acabara de entrar na sala de aula, ou pelo menos tentava prestar atenção, pois os sussurros dos dois pombinhos eram terrivelmente incômodos.

Não se surpreendeu ao ouvir do "namoro" de Tiago com Jacqueline uma semana depois. Encontrou eles andando pelos corredores, trocando olhares cúmplices e sorrindo. Mas, tinha a forte impressão que isso não iria durar muito.

Se sentou na poltrona afastada no Salão Comunal e afundou nela. Era sexta, tinha todo o fim de semana para fazer o dever de casa.

Não acredito que a estou vendo a srta. Evans em outro lugar a não ser na biblioteca.Abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e viu Halley, sorrindo, se sentar na poltrona ao lado dela.

Cala a boca, Hal.

E perdeu os bons modos também? Então, a comportada senhorita se revoltou?

Halley, eu só estou cansada...suspirou colocando os pés para cima da outra poltrona.

A amiga estranhou, mas ignorou de todo o resto.

Cansada ou não, eu tenho uma novidade.disse animada, apoiando os braços em cima do braço da poltrona dela.

Quais?

Potter e Belton terminaram.

Olhou para ela sarcasticamente.

E isso deveria ser uma novidade?

Claro! Sejamos sinceras, Potter é o garoto mais popular dessa escola.

E também o mais galinha depois de Black.Acrescentou se endireitando.Eles terminarem era questão de horas, não duvide.

Estraga prazer.disse Hal, cruzando os braços.

Menti, Hal?

Não... Vamos, o jantar já deve ter sido servido.

Lílian se espreguiçou, não estava com fome.

Não, vou ficar aqui. Pode ir.

Halley parecia realmente surpresa, mas deu ombros e saiu pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda.

Se endireitou na cadeira e ficou observando todos saírem do Salão Comunal. Soltou um suspiro cansado e ficou olhando a lareira de longe.

Ouviu alguns passos, parecendo que tentavam ser abafados, e pelo mesmo quadro que Hal saiu, entraram quatro garotos. "O que raios os esfomeados Marotos estão fazendo aqui?" Pensou irritada.

O que estamos fazendo aqui na hora do jantar?perguntou o menor, que achava que se chamava Pedro.

Perebas, você não consegue pensar em outra coisa a não ser comida?perguntou Black, se sentando em uma mesa no meio do Salão.

E vocês conseguem?disse Remo.

Sim, garotas!responderam Black e Potter ao mesmo tempo, o que fez Lilly revirar os olhos.

Por falar em garotas, você terminou mesmo com a Belton, Pontas?

Claro, aquela garota o que tem de gostosa – "Que machista!" – tem de irritante.

Eu disse pra você não se meter com ela.disse Remo, sorrindo.

É, agora eu não tenho nenhuma garota da Grifinória e da Corvinal para pegar.disse Tiago, desapontado.

Lamento, cara.disse Black dando tapinhas amigáveis nas costas do amigo, o que fez Lílian fazer uma careta de nojo e indignação.

Talvez tenha alguma bonita da Lufa-lufa.disse com uma ponta de esperança na voz.

Estava tão distraída na conversa dos outros que não viu Pedro olhar em sua direção e arregalar os olhos.

Ei! Quem é aquela intrusa?disse Pedro para todos, que olharam em sua direção, o que a fez corar de leve, mas logo escondeu o rubor.

Viu Potter sussurrar alguma coisa para Black, e sorrir abertamente para ela, do mesmo modo que sorria para o fã-clube dele. "Ele não vai fazer o que eu estou pensando..." Olhou ele se aproximar devagar, ainda sorrindo. "Não vai... não... não... não!" Ele se sentou na sua frente e sorriu mais ainda.

Oi. Qual o seu nome, ruivinha?

Devo satisfações, Potter?perguntou secamente. Não, depois do que ele falara, nunca iria ser gentil com ele, nunca cairia nos seus "encantos".

Claro, você é linda. Como eu nunca te vi antes?disse ele, colocando a mão por cima da dela.

Retirou a mão debaixo da dele.

Talvez porque estava ocupado demais enfiando a língua no máximo de garotas que conseguia.

Ele pareceu extremamente magoado com o que ela disse, o que a fez sentir uma pontada de pena. Tentando tirar isso do pensamento, se levantou e foi para o Salão Principal, mas não deixou de ouvir Black "É, parece que seu charme falhou, Pontas...".

Ficou satisfeita ao ouvir isso e ainda via o rosto magoado do garoto na sua frente.

**Notas da Autora:**

O brilho e a magia do primeiro capítulo. É a minha parte favorita.

Queria agradecer a Mi que me incentivou mesmo a fazer essa fic, que a idéia veio antes mesmo do quinto livro sair e passou por várias mudanças.

Nossa, estou certinha demais. Xx'

Belton, não sei de onde tirei isso, nem sei se é inglês. Acho que tava com Beltane na cabeça [Quem já leu As Brumas de Avalon ou é Wicca, sabe o que é].

Acho que vou indo. Well, como todos fazem, reviews por favor! '


	2. A Pergunta Que Não Quer Calar

**Doce Ilusão**

**2º Capítulo: A Pergunta Que Não Quer Calar**

Olhou no relógio trouxa, que não perdeu o hábito de usar, pela qüinquagésima vez.

Será que Halley tinha a noção que estava atrasada para a partida? Ela sabia que Hal se atrasava, mas o trem iria partir em três minutos e a garota nem dera satisfações de sua existência. Bateu os pés, extremamente irritada.

Quando o zelador passou e mandou ela entrar na carruagem sem cavalo, ela começou a se preocupar.

- Espera aí! - Retrucou para o zelador mal-humorado - Minha amiga ainda não chegou.

- Então, ela vai perder o passeio, senhorita...

- Evans, senhorita Evans. - Disse para ele, cerrando os olhos.

- Que seja.

Observou ele sair e quando olhou para o lado viu Halley correr e pular para dentro da carruagem, caindo no colo de uma terceiranista corvinal.

- Halley, que idéia é essa de demorar tanto assim? - Disse enquanto Hal se desculpava da garota que parecia que se assustara muito.

- Desculpe.

Demorou um pouco para perceber que a garota não iria falar mais nada, e se sentiu um pouco chateada com a falta de confiança.

- Certo...

Decidiu esquecer por um momento. Balançou a cabeça com força e olhou para a janela, quando reparou Tiago Potter na cabine do lado, sorrindo para ela, irritantemente.

- Pontas, por que você não desiste logo dela?

Duas semanas depois do passeio a Hogsmead, Tiago estava no dormitório masculino, colocando um pijama qualquer, extremamente emburrado depois do "Não" que recebera de Lílian, para variar.

- Nunca, Almofadinhas. É também questão de honra.

- Você pede sempre para sair contigo e ela sempre recusa. Você não acha que sua honra já não está desmoronando?

Tiago se deitou na cama, ignorando o comentário de Sirius. Murmurou "boa noite" e virou para o lado.

"Você não acha que a sua honra já não está desmoronando?"

Bufou fechando mais a cara e enfiando o travesseiro no rosto.

Deixou o garfo cair no prato semivazio, fazendo um barulho irritante. Boquiaberta, sussurrou:

- Você e ... Ele?

Halley acenou positivamente com a cabeça, levemente envergonhada. Era extremamente difícil de acreditar que alguém como Halley se apaixonaria por alguém tão... tão... Remo.

- Quando foi isso? - Ainda não teve tempo de processar a idéia, continuava boquiaberta e a mão do mesmo jeito de quando deixara o garfo cair.

- Sabe aquele dia que eu me atrasei para a ida a Hogsmead e eu não te falei nada? Bem, eu esbarrei nele no corredor. E...

- ...Vocês se beijaram. - Completou, deixando a amiga mais encabulada. - Você poderia ter me contado!

- Ele pediu que eu não contasse, disse que poderia afetar na monitoria de vocês dois.

- Óbvio que não! - Disse, meio revoltada. Olhou para onde os Marotos estavam sentados; a julgar da cara de Sirius, Pedro e Tiago, Remo também deu a notícia. Alguns segundos depois, Tiago olhou para onde elas estavam, fazendo seus olhares se cruzarem. Abaixou a cabeça para o prato, automaticamente.

- Lilly? - Disse Halley, falhando.

- Oi?

- Você está brava?

Levantou os olhos, muito confusa. Por que estaria brava? Sua amiga está namorando o seu amigo. Só poderia ser ruim se...

- Você não cogitou a hipótese que eu gosto do Remo, não é? - Disse com as sobrancelhas suspensas de surpresa. Que aumentaram mais ainda ao ver o sinal positivo da cabeça de Hal.

- Bem, ele negou, mas você poderia...

- Halley. Ele é só meu amigo, tá? Nem se preocupe comigo, nunca irei roubá-lo de você. - Sorriu para a amiga, que logo depois sorriu junto.

- Obrigada, Lilly.

- Só vou falar "Disponha" com uma condição.

- Qual? - Perguntou a garota confusa.

- Que você não me jogue para cima do Potter. - Disse olhando para a amiga, que ficara calda. - Halley!

Ela só sorriu e olhou para onde os Marotos se encontravam e com um aceno chamou Remo. Lílian gemeu ao ver que ele foi seguido de perto por todos os outros.

E pior do que isso só quando toda a mesa da Grifinória olhou os Marotos se sentarem ao lado de Lílian Evans e Halley Graham. O que era, sem favor nenhum, um marco na história das fofoqueiras de Hogwarts.

- Oi, Hal. - Disse Remo com um sorriso sincero.

- Oi, Remo. - Cumprimentou Hal com um sorriso envergonhado.

Ele se sentou do seu lado e entrelaçou sua mão na dela, a fazendo corar. Isso a fez sorrir satisfeita, sua amiga merecia alguém como Lupin. Mas, para seu desgosto, Tiago acabara de se sentar do seu lado e dar um de seus sorrisos que ele acha que é galanteador.- Bom dia, Lilly. - Disse ele, ainda sorrindo.

- Evans. - O corrigiu, irritada - Bom dia, Potter.

Começou a pensar o quanto seria inconveniente se eles continuarem a ir todo o dia para esse lado da mesa da Grifinória, além das fofoqueiras do colégio que, sem dúvida alguma, iriam colocar mais goles nesse jogo. Começariam a espalhar que era ela o motivo da separação de Potter e Belton, que era uma fofoca fria que poderia ser esquentada. Teve raiva de si mesma ao pensar naquilo e teve a sensação de que se ficasse mais um minuto ao lado de Potter ele iria fazer aquela pergunta que ele nunca cansava de falar. Se levantou e andou até o Saguão Principal, murmurando antes para Hal que a encontraria na aula de História da Magia.

O problema foi, que assim que pisou no primeiro degrau da escada principal, Tiago Potter saiu do Salão Principal e veio em sua direção. Continuou a subir a escada, como se não tivesse percebido que ele estava ali. E ele continuou a segui-la até o retrato da Mulher Gorda, no qual ela foi obrigada a parar para falar a senha. Sentiu Potter a puxando pelo braço, fazendo-a virar para olhar nos seus olhos:

- Você saiu do Salão por quê estava incomodada com a minha presença? - Sentiu uma ponta de mágoa em suas palavras, mas não se rendeu a um charme qualquer dele.

- Você chegou a ser egocêntrico nesse ponto? - Perguntou irritada sem motivo, não, tinha um motivo. E ele estava na sua frente a segurando pelo braço. Tudo, simplesmente tudo, em Tiago Potter a irritava.

- Então, diga, por quê foi?

- Eu tenho aula de História e vim pegar meu material. - Respondeu secamente.

- Meia hora antes da aula? - Comentou com desdém.

Ela o fuzilou com o olhar. Não devia nenhuma explicação para ele. Mas, parece que, de algum modo Tiago interpretou isso como uma declaração de sentimentos obscuros. Ou simplesmente a tentação dele o fez a beijar ali mesmo.

Estática. Estava por demais assustada com a atitude do garoto para se mover. Um segundo depois percebeu o que ele estava fazendo, e sua mente gritou "_VOCÊ ESTÁ BEIJANDO TIAGO POTTER!_", o que a fez afastar e bater no quadro da Mulher Gorda. Murmurou a senha vacilante e entrou no Salão Comunal.

_**Notas da Autora: **_

Título de capítulo nada-a-ver.

Ninguém merece ser sem criatividade para nomes, não? =P

Desculpa os caopitulos pequenos. Eu prometo que vou aumentar. É que esses já estavam prontos, eu só mudei algumas muita-coisas para coincidir com o 5º livro.

Agora, uma coisa que me emocionou. Resposta de reviews.

Que fofo!

**Susana Snape:**

Obrigada e desculpa.

É que eu sou meio [que completamente] distraída. E eu postei esse capítulo travando uma super luta com o 

Consegui tirar a parada das reviews. Fui apertandando em tudo quanto era lugar e funcionou.

E tracar Perebas e Rabicho, eu não sei mudar. ;.; [sou burra mesmo =P]

Beijos. =

**BabI BlacK:**

Obrigada, menina!

Você adorou a parte que eu achei que ficou mais chata. [sem auto-estima nenhum. ¬¬]

Nossa, história com futuro? - Você me deu esperanças.

Beijos. =

**Sinistra Negra:**

Sini. Você não me reconheceu e pensou que era outra pessoa? ..'

É a Patty. Da Maffia. Da OM. Da caixinha de comments da HTCA. Dormiu, menina?

Obrigada pelo elogio. Te vejo no MSN.

Beijos=

_**Faith Slytherin**_


End file.
